Un bouleversement est si vite arrivé
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Mirajane découvre une vérité surprenante à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas - qui va bouleverser sa vie et celle de sa "famille". Pourra-t-elle le surmonter ? Et Lui, restera-t-il auprès d'elle lorsqu'il l'apprendra ? Affaire à suivre... Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voici un OS que je n'ai pas placé en "recueils" parce que déjà il compte plus de 7000 mots et que je pense qu'il a sa place "à part". Je me suis lachée et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me ferez par de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !**

**Pairing : LaxusxMira**

**Personnages : Mirajane, Lisanna, Natsu, Cana, Erza, Grey, Makarov,... **

**Rating : K+, je pense.**

**Résumé : Mira découvre une vérité surprenante à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas - qui va bouleverser sa vie et celle de sa "famille". Pourra-t-elle le surmonter ? Et Lui, restera-t-il auprès d'elle lorsqu'il l'apprendra ? Affaire à suivre...**

* * *

**L****'amour réunit les cœurs qui s'aiment.**

Julie L.

Mira tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Elle avait beau essayer n'importe quelle de ses tenues, il n'y avait que ses habits les plus larges qui lui allaient. Et ne parlons pas de sous-vêtements. Elle ne rentrait dans plus aucun de ses soutien-gorge ! Bon sang, pouvait-on encore prendre un tour de poitrine même lorsqu'on avait atteint l'âge adulte ? C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

« Mira-nee ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Questionna Lisanna, sa petite sœur qui rentra dans sa chambre l'air étonnée de la voir aussi remontée.

« Je ne rentre plus dans mes affaires ! » Déclara ardemment l'ainée à la longue chevelure blanche. « Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai pris du poids, Lisanna ? »

La jeune femme – sa copie conforme avec de courts cheveux blancs – posa son index sur son menton, tout en l'auscultant du regard. Mirajane ne portait qu'un mini-short vraiment trop moulant et un débardeur serré au niveau de sa généreuse poitrine qui remontait au niveau de son ventre pourtant plat. Lisanna fronça des sourcils, ce qui ne rassura pas sa grande sœur.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là mais… On dirait que ta poitrine à doubler de volume ? »

Mira soupira en s'asseyant sur son grand lit aux couvertures roses pales et sentit son short se resserrer atrocement autour de ses hanches.

« Je ne comprends pas. » S'indigna-t-elle, ses yeux cyan brillèrent de confusion. « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne mange pas plus que d'habitude et je n'ai aucun intérêt à me faire gonfler les seins, bon sang ! »

« Ne t'énerves pas. » Calma la petite sœur d'une voix douce, en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Peut-être as-tu utilisé un sort qui pourrait avoir un effet secondaire sur ton corps ? »

« Je n'ai pas utilisé de magie depuis un moment… »

Lisanna réfléchit. Le Take-Over n'avait pas vraiment d'autres effets que de transformer entièrement ou partiellement une personne mais Mirajane ne semblait pas si différente que d'habitude. Aucune trace de Satan Soul sur sa peau et la jeune mage ne ressentait aucune autre magie émanée d'elle. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être ? Peut-être que… Même si cela lui paraissait étrange, il fallait en être sûr.

« Mira-nee… » Commença la jeune fille aux mêmes yeux cyan. Mirajane arrêta un instant de ruminer des idées noires pour l'écouter. « Est-ce que par hasard, tu… Tu aurais un petit-ami ? »

Mira écarquilla les yeux un instant et pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux levés vers le ciel. « Je vois quelqu'un de temps en temps mais… Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ? »

Les joues de Lisanna prirent une teinte rosée. Wow, elle ignorait vraiment que sa sœur avait une vie amoureuse alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à un homme.

« Petite cachotière ! » S'emporta joyeusement la cadette des Strauss. « Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? » Avait-elle demandé en lui donnant un petit coup de coude intéressé.

« C'est compliqué, en fait. » Répondit évasivement Mira.

« Nanni ?! Ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous ?! »

« Qui sait… » Sourit l'ainée devant l'air choqué de sa jeune sœur aux joues rouges. « Mais revenons à nos moutons, pourquoi cela influencerait mon problème de poids ? »

« C'est très important, Mira-nee ! » Se fâcha Lisanna. « J'ai entendu Bisca en parler une fois. Elle avait un problème similaire au tien lorsqu'elle… »

Mirajane buvait ses paroles mais fut déçue qu'elle s'arrête si vite. Bisca avait eu un problème de poitrine, elle aussi ? Elle, qui faisait toujours attention aux détails, ne s'en souvenait pourtant pas… Lisanna prit une inspiration en voyant le regard impatient de sa sœur et soupira de manière fataliste.

« Lorsqu'elle attendait Asuka-chan. »

La détentrice de Satan Soul mit du temps à assimiler l'information et porta une main à sa bouche qui s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait, avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vide. Voilà où voulait en venir sa sœur. Attendrait-elle un bébé ?

« Mira-nee ? » S'inquiéta Lisanna qui ne la voyait pas bouger, ni même respirer. « As-tu eu tes règles récemment ? »

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive, l'air toujours dans le vague. « Oui, j'en suis certaine… Et ne devrais-je pas avoir des nausées ? Je me sens… Bien. Je veux dire, ce serait idiot de s'inquiéter, non ? »

De toute évidence, c'était le cas et Lisanna posa une main douce sur la sienne.

« Allons voir Polyussica-san pour être sûre, d'accord ? »

L'ainée acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête sans conviction et sa sœur lui sourit, signe qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle. _Dieu merci !_

* * *

« Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. »

Lisanna soupira, blasée. Ce n'était pas ce que la vieille femme avait fait entendre à leur arrivée !

Mirajane était installée sur le petit lit qui trônait dans un recoin de la maison surement construite sur mesure au milieu de la forêt de Magnolia et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ de leur maison. Lisanna sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Sa sœur était toujours tellement pleine de vie que la voir ainsi la troublait. Polyussica semblait penser la même chose et saisit le menton de la jeune femme à la longue crinière nacrée entre ses doigts, ce qui alarma la petite sœur de cette dernière, pas très rassurée par ce que cette vieille harpie aux cheveux roses allait bien pouvoir lui faire…

« Tu es enceinte, jeune fille. » Dit-elle d'un ton presque froid. « Il faut te ressaisir. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu as vu bien pire, il me semble. »

Parlait-elle de leur rencontre avec Grimoire Heart ou encore Acnologia ? Les paupières de Mira palpitèrent faiblement, avant de revenir à la réalité et la vieille magicienne la relâcha doucement. Si jeune et si insouciant ! Parfois, elle enviait ces humains. Mais la future maman ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Elle pensait à un certain mage qui allait surement lui en vouloir…

Lisanna s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui se laissa glisser pour se coller contre son épaule, leurs tempes respectives se touchèrent et la plus jeune passa son bras derrière elle pour l'entourer chaleureusement, ce que Mira apprécia. Le soutien de sa petite sœur n'avait pas de prix. Mais quand sera-t-il d'Elfman ? De ses amis ? Ou encore du Maitre qu'elle considérait comme un père ? Tant de questions qui la terrorisaient.

« Tu vas être maman. » Souffla Lisanna avec un sourire radieux. « La famille Strauss s'agrandit ! »

Mira ne put réprimer son tout petit sourire et son regard bleu suivit sa main qui se posa sur son ventre. Même si elle avait peur à l'instant, elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait des enfants, peut-être était-ce le moment ?

« Il faudra venir me voir tous les mois. » Indiqua Polyussica de sa voix stricte. « Et si tu as le moindre problème de santé, également. Est-ce clair ? »

« Aye… » Répondit doucement l'ainée, avant d'hésiter. « Polyussica-san ? Est-ce que vous pourriez garder le secret ? Je voudrais avoir le temps de le dire à tout le monde… »

« A qui voudrais-tu que je le dise ? » Soupira la vieille femme, ennuyée par le regard de chien battu que lui lançait cette enfant.

_A Makarov, par exemple ?_ Se dit Lisanna avec exaspération. _Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne savait que vous vous voyez souvent._

Mirajane lui sourit en remerciement et Polyussica s'empressa de les chasser de chez elle. Les deux sœurs marchèrent un peu dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent devant la grande rivière où Natsu et Happy avaient pris l'habitude de pêcher.

« Lisanna… » Commença sa sœur, songeuse. « Je… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je suis effrayée. »

Une main était posée sur son ventre, son regard cyan se plongea dans la rivière et sa cadette vint l'étreindre tendrement.

« On sera _tous_ derrière toi. On t'aidera… Moi la première ! Je vais être tata ! »

« En fait, j'aimerais que tu sois sa marraine. »

Lisanna s'écarta brièvement de sa sœur pour lui adresser son regard le plus ébahi, avant de hurler de joie en sautant dans tous les sens ; que Mira eut du mal à la calmer, elle aussi ballottée lui donnant presque sa première nausée.

« Mais Mira-nee… » Fit plus sérieusement la plus jeune à la courte chevelure blanche comme la neige qui relâcha sa grande sœur. « Tu peux me le dire à moi… Pour le père ? »

Après un combat intérieur acharné, le regard suppliant de sa cadette l'emporta finalement. « Je veux bien mais… Gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! Motus et bouche cousue ! » Répondit-elle en imitant une fermeture éclair imaginaire devant sa bouche.

Mira sourit et les deux femmes s'installèrent au bord de l'eau, le soleil vacillant légèrement vers un crépuscule encore très lointain.

« On a commencé à se fréquenter lors du Tournoi… »

* * *

_Sept mois en arrière. _

La journée fut longue. Entre la victoire écrasante d'Erza contre cent monstres de différents niveaux, Cana qui finit l'épreuve de défi en beauté, Laxus qui se retrouva à combattre la team Raven Tail au complet dans l'arène sans que personne ne s'en doute et Wendy qui a finalement fait match nul contre cette fillette de Lamia Scale aux presque mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle ; pour finalement faire une fête surdimensionnée au Bar Sun, comme chaque soir depuis leur arrivée à Crocus. Fairy Tail était bruyante. Ca, les habitants s'en souviendraient !

Mais Mira avait remarqué l'absence d'une certaine personne et s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La lune était pleine et éclairait parfaitement la ville. Crocus était différente de Magnolia, il semblerait que la ville ne voulait pas dormir et à chaque coin de rue, on pouvait distinguer de multiples lumières extérieures comme intérieures. Les restaurants et les bars étaient encore ouverts, peut-être même les habitants eux-mêmes. C'était tellement plus grand et tellement plus moderne. La jeune femme regrettait presque les nuits paisibles de Magnolia.

L'air frais vint titiller sa peau et comme par enchantement, une once de chaleur vint recouvrir ses épaules. La fourrure sombre du manteau chatouilla ses joues et cette odeur masculine plutôt forte s'empara de ses narines. Elle leva instantanément le regard vers le propriétaire et ne fut pas étonnée de voir Laxus avec son air toujours aussi désintéressé que d'ordinaire qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Merci. » Dit-elle de sa voix douce, un sourire angélique ancré sur ses petites lèvres.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. » Soupira-t-il de sa voix rauque.

« Justement, je ne t'imaginais _pas_ galant, Laxus Drear. »

Le ton moqueur de Mirajane contracta les traits hautains du visage du jeune homme à la chevelure blonde en pique qui brillait à la lumière engendrée par les fenêtres du bar bondé de mages de Fairy Tail. Mais il finit par sourire, se souvenant que leur échange de vacheries ne datait pas d'hier mais belle et bien de leur adolescence. Mira comprit son sentiment, bien que leur « amitié » fut rompue au moment même où Laxus avait entamé sa croisade pour destituer son grand-père de sa place de Master. Elle se rappela brièvement de son refus de les aider en tant de guerre contre Phantom Lord mais chassa très vite cet instant de son esprit : Il n'était plus le même et l'avait prouvé dans l'arène aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? » Questionna-t-elle, curieuse. « Ils s'amusent à faire du surf sur les tonneaux du bar. Je crois que le patron nous prend pour des fous ! »

« Ce ne serait pas le premier. » Dit-il, presque exaspéré. « Et très peu pour moi ce genre de connerie. »

« En y repensant, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'amuser. »

Le petit fils de Makarov croisa le regard bleu étincelant de la jeune femme, tout en levant un sourcil perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« On est une famille, non ? » Déclara Mirajane, malicieuse. « C'est normal que je me soucis de toi. »

Une famille, hein ? Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire mais cela sonnait tellement bien dans ses oreilles, que rien que pour ça, il aurait presque envie de ne plus jamais remettre ses écouteurs pour l'entendre encore ; afin de s'assurer que tout était réel. Légèrement embarrassé, il avait détourné son regard vert électrique pour le planter vaguement vers la rue éclairée.

« D'ailleurs, je suis très fière de toi. »

Surpris, le mage de foudre revint vers Mirajane qui lui souriait de façon maternelle, ce qui le rendit encore plus embarrassé et il espéra que son amie d'enfance ne s'en aperçoive pas. Erreur ! Mira appréciait ce moment de complicité et surtout que Laxus laisse enfin tomber son masque de gros dur pour la laisser entrevoir qui était vraiment le jeune Drear.

« Malgré tout, tu as défendu l'honneur de tes amis au détriment de ton propre père. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de courageux et je comprends pourquoi Natsu t'admire tant. »

Laxus eut de mal à répondre à ça. Il avait appréciait chacun de ses mots. C'était complétement… Etrange. Surtout venant de Mirajane Strauss. Et son torse se gonfla légèrement de fierté, ce qui amusa la jeune fille à la longue chevelure nacrée.

« Il ne m'admire pas. » Répondit-il finalement, arrogant comme jamais. « Ce gosse est né pour me les briser, c'est tout. »

Mira rigola devant tant de modestie et le blond se vexa croisant ses bras puissants contre sa poitrine. Lorsque son rire cristallin se termina, il ne sentit pas venir ce qui arriva : les lèvres douces de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa joue et il écarquilla grand ses pupilles vertes, ne réalisant pas sur le moment qu'il était devenu rouge de gêne et que son cœur s'était emballé comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, Mira se mordit la lèvre d'embarras, son visage vraiment très proche du sien et tergiversa quelques secondes mais ne fut pas aussi courageuse qu'elle le croyait. Ce fut à son tour de prendre les devants – C'était lui le mec courageux, non ? - Et Laxus attrapa ses lèvres avant que ses pieds ne plaquent complètement au sol. Son équipière fut d'abord étonnée mais saisit sans hésitation le visage du jeune homme et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras vigoureux, échangeant ainsi leur premier baiser passionné devant le Bar Sun.

* * *

Lisanna resta pantoise, le visage rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Quelle histoire romantique ! Elle en avait des palpitations partout dans le corps. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour cacher ça aussi longtemps ?!

« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ! » S'emporta la petite blanche, envahie par la curiosité.

« On ne se voit pas très souvent. » Répondit Mira avec nostalgie. « Il est fréquemment en mission avec son équipe et quand on se retrouve, on en profite pleinement dans l'intimité, tu comprends ? »

La dernière phrase de sa sœur laissa Lisanna avec encore plus de rougeurs sur le visage, s'imaginant ce qu'il n'y avait pas à imaginer ! Et acquiesça difficilement la tête.

« J'imagine que maintenant, c'est fichu. »

Mirajane avait regroupé ses genoux vers sa poitrine et son regard cyan se perdit encore dans le vague. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer ça à Laxus ? Un bébé, c'était une grande responsabilité. Cela pouvait gâcher une relation amoureuse lorsqu'il n'était pas désiré. Et puis est-ce que Laxus voulait d'un enfant ? Ce n'était franchement pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

« Je suis sûre qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber. » Réconforta sa petite sœur, en venant se serrer contre elle. « Il a peut-être l'air d'un dur mais c'est pas un salaud. Il quand même sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire ! »

« Je me sens coupable de lui infliger ça. »

Lisanna soupira intérieurement. Sa sœur était la personne la plus gentille et généreuse qu'elle connaissait et se soucier de Laxus avant elle, cela lui ressemblait tant mais ce qui brisa le cœur la jeune fille fut lorsqu'elle la vit verser une larme. La cadette prit alors sa sœur dans ses bras qui abandonna toute la pression accumulée et la journée n'était pas finie.

En rentrant les deux sœurs avaient fait les boutiques pour changer les idées de Mirajane et ce ne fut pas une mince à faire pour Lisanna. Sa sœur déprimait vraiment et supposa qu'avec sa grossesse cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

Pour couronner le tout, elles croisèrent Evergreen, Bixlow et Fried – Les deux derniers étaient employés d'office pour porter les paquets de la seule femme du groupe et il n'y en avait pas qu'_un_. Même les poupées du mage masqué aidaient à tout emporter.

Ils saluèrent les deux sœurs et Ever remarqua l'air absent de l'ainée mais ne s'attarda pas puis les Raijin continuèrent leur chemin vers la guilde. Mira les regarda brièvement partir. Il était _là_ et Lisanna sentit la panique s'emparait de sa grande sœur qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Mira-nee. »

Cette dernière, en entendant la voix ferme de sa sœur, lui accorda un regard désemparée. Lisanna fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux bleus arboraient de la détermination – celle de Fairy Tail - et posa son index sur son nez, ce qui la fit loucher de surprise.

« S'il te fait du mal. Crois-moi qu'il aura à faire non seulement à moi, mais à toute une guilde en colère ! »

Mirajane eut un sourire crispé. Oh ça, oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait que son grand-père et lui s'étaient à peine réconciliés et que s'il refusait cet enfant, il pourrait repartir en exil. Peut-être pour toujours. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le surmonter.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de pointer le bout du nez à la guilde. Mira n'en avait eu aucune envie mais Lisanna avait insisté afin qu'elle se change _encore_ les idées et pour éviter que toute la guilde ne débarquent chez les Strauss, inquiète de ne pas les avoir vu de la journée. Autant éviter les alerter dès maintenant ! Mira-nee n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Lisanna franchit les portes à la façon « Natsu » : elle poussa brusquement les grandes portes et cria joyeusement : « On est là ! ». Mira resta légèrement en retrait et constata que la guilde était pleine à craquer. Kinana était débordée au bar et les filles avaient mis les mains à la pâte. Cana l'avait rejoint derrière le bar et Lucy, Erza, Laki et Bisca s'occupaient du service en salle. Mince. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié son travail et personne n'était venu la trouver ?

« Oï Lisanna ! » S'insurgea un certain garçon aux cheveux roses. « Où tu étais ? J'ai failli partir à ta recherche ! »

Depuis que Lisanna était revenue, beaucoup de ses amis – notamment Natsu, s'inquiétaient toujours à son sujet lorsqu'elle ne donnait pas signe de vie de la journée et cela avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille par moment ; bien qu'elle appréciait leur sollicitude.

« Tu parles ! » Intervint une autre voix masculine répondant au nom de Gray qui s'était approché. « T'étais bien trop occupé à dormir dans un coin. »

« De quoi je me mêle ! Tu veux que je règle ton compte l'abruti en caleçon ? »

« Comme si tu pouvais, l'allumé du ciboulot ! »

Sous le regard désespéré de la blanche et des autres par la même occasion, les deux comparses se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et Lisanna croisa une Erza en colère pour une quelconque raison ? Pas sûr ! Alors qu'elle suivait sa sœur qui se rendait au bar, le cœur cognant bruyamment dans sa poitrine.

« Ah Mira ! » Appela Cana qui servait un verre de saké – surement pour elle. « Où étais-tu passée ? C'est rare que tu nous abandonnes comme ça ! »

Super ! Comme ça, si on n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait oublié son job ; grâce à Cana Alberona, tout le monde le savait. Notamment une certaine personne qui se tenait au bar, à côté de son grand-père.

« On a fait du shopping entre filles. » Expliqua la plus jeune des Strauss. « C'est pas comme si on était indispensable ici, vous avez l'air de gérer… »

La salle de la guilde était remplie. Les mages et les clients riaient, chantaient, s'amusaient comme si sept années ne leur avaient pas été enlevés et tout le monde semblait contenté. Mira, en observant la salle eut une sorte de déclic et se retourna vers une Cana ébranlée par son air subitement étrange.

« C'est vrai, vous gérez même très bien sans moi. » Reprit Mirajane d'une voix agacé. Surprise, Lisanna se retourna vers elle, comme d'autres. « Master, je suis fatiguée. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je ne bosse pas ce soir ? »

Assis sur le comptoir du bar, le petit maitre moustachu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre. « Tu n'as même pas à me le demander, Mira. »

« Merci, Master. »

D'un pas décidé et sous le regard confus de Cana, du maitre et son petit-fils, elle quitta la guilde, croisant Erza qui revenait à sa table pour retrouver son fraiser. Cette dernière jeta un regard derrière elle et crut à une sorte de déjà-vu. Mirajane était-elle en colère ? Elle avait déjà vu cet air hargneux auparavant sur le visage de la belle aux cheveux blancs mais lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. _Bizarre_, se dit la rouquine en armure. Ce fut encore plus bizarre quand elle vit une Lisanna alarmée lui courir après. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la fille de Gildartz qui haussa des épaules pour toute réponse.

* * *

Mira s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Lisanna avait essayé de lui parler à travers la porte mais avait fini par abandonner. Son ainée était restée muette, tourmentée par le passé, le présent et le futur et s'était recroquevillée sous les draps de son lit.

Quelle idiote. Elle n'aurait pas dû se comporter comme ça à la guilde et maudissait cette grossesse de lui jouer des tours. C'était bête de se servir de _ça_ comme excuse alors que c'était elle qui avait répondu de son plein gré comme si la Mirajane Strauss d'antan était revenue. Elle soupira en pensant que peut-être ses émotions en ébullition pourraient la rendre désagréable à l'avenir. Ses amis n'avaient pas à supporter ça… C'était sur Laxus qu'elle aurait aimé se défouler mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire, pas temps qu'elle ne lui aurait pas avoué.

« Tu comptes rester cachée là-dessous encore longtemps ? »

Sous les draps, elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus, son cœur démarra au quart de tour et la future mère sentit ses mains devenir moite. Pour maintenir leur secret, il était devenu le roi de la discrétion et l'imaginer assis sur la chaise devant sa coiffeuse, lui donna une soudaine envie de vomir… _Vraiment ?_ Dans un élan fulgurant, elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea brusquement dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Laxus l'avait rejoint, inquiet de la voir dans cet état soudain et Mira se passa vivement le visage sous l'eau froide comme si celle-ci pourrait lui faire oublier la nervosité qui secouait son estomac.

« Oï, tu vas bien, Mira ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle faiblement du tac-o-tac.

En plus de ça, elle n'arriva pas à contrôler les larmes qui lui chatouillèrent les yeux. Son compagnon se crispa, surpris par ce nouveau retour de situation. Le blond n'aimait vraiment quand elle pleurait, surtout qu'il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens et mal à l'aise, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, Laxus l'emmena avec lui et il s'assit sur le lit avec elle perchée sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa tempe contre son front, son bras passa derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle profita de son odeur, de sa main qui se glissa dans la sienne et du soupir qu'il émit pour souligner la gêne de la situation.

« Je devrais peut-être t'emmener chez la vieille Polyussica. » Finit-il par dire.

« C'est pas la peine. » Répondit-elle, en s'écartant légèrement de lui pour entrevoir son visage aux traits habituellement durs. « Je sais ce que j'ai et je doute que ça t'enchante… »

Le blond à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que la blanche se leva pour lui tourner le dos. Elle passa ses mains nerveuses dans ses cheveux suintants et à présent emmêlés et finit par se retourner vers son petit-ami qui perdait patience.

« Je sais pas comment te le dire… »

Il soupira, las. « Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère alors lance toi qu'on en finisse. »

Mirajane vint s'accroupir devant lui et s'incrusta entre ses jambes, posant chacun de ses bras sur le haut de ses cuisses costaudes. Il se laissa faire, bien que toujours désemparé par son comportement et elle leva difficilement ses yeux bleus fatigués vers lui.

« Je… Je suis enceinte ! » Finit-elle par dire d'un trait, fermant les yeux par la même occasion de peur des représailles.

Elle n'entendit rien. Juste sa respiration. Et finit par rouvrir les yeux de curiosité. Laxus avait juste croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et la fixait de ses prunelles vertes, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Mira était décontenancée et ne sut quoi dire de plus.

« Depuis quand tu as peur de moi ? » Attaqua-t-il, vexé.

« Je… » La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les fesses, sans le quitter des yeux. « Je pensais que… Pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris ? » Avait-elle rajouté, perdue.

« Je le savais déjà. » Finit-il par avouer, légèrement coupable de l'avoir agressé.

« C-Comment ? » Bafouilla-t-elle, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Mon odorat. » Répondit Laxus, des petites rougeurs sur les pommettes. « Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, c'est complétement chiant. »

« Laxus ! » Celui-ci fut désarçonné par son ton abrupt et encore plus, lorsque sa petite-amie lui sauta dessus. Il se retrouva plaquer sur le lit, elle à califourchon sur lui, l'air pas contente du tout. « C'est quoi cette blague ! »

« En tant que Dragon Slayer, je me tape plein de tares insupportables. Du jour au lendemain, ta peau a changé de parfum. Au début, je n'ai pas fait attention mais l'odeur s'est amplifiée et j'ai entendu Natsu le remarquer. »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as su à l'odeur de ma peau… ? Tu as déjà mis une autre fille enceinte pour savoir ça ?! » Avait rajouté Mirajane, horrifiée.

« Sois pas idiote ! » Grogna-t-il, énervé par une telle insinuation. « C'est Gajeel qui me l'a confirmé. »

« Gajeel a mis une fille enceinte ! »

Le blond soupira devant son entêtement. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé. Ses émotions, son caractère et peut-être sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué avant de le savoir mais lui qui avait appris à la connaitre dans l'intimité de leur relation unique, avait compris que cette fille avait quelque de _changer_.

« Les hormones. » Souffla le petit-fils du maitre, excédé. « Comme les bestioles, il semblerait qu'on puisse les sentir. »

Le petit nez de la belle se plissa de dégout et son compagnon acquiesça d'un regard entendu.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? J'avais peur que tu me rejettes ! »

« Pour passer pour un imbécile ? » Laxus prit sa revanche et fit basculer la jeune mage sur le côté, qui émit un petit grognement de surprise. « Il valait mieux que tu le découvre par toi-même. »

Et puis il lui avait fallu le temps de digérer l'information. Quand Gajeel lui a expliqué son problème olfactif, c'était comme si on l'avait foudroyé avec sa propre magie. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre le degré de la situation et s'était même étonné d'avoir la trouille. Peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie. Etre père alors que le sien avait été le pire d'entre tous, pouvait-il vraiment être à la hauteur ? Lui qui avait découvert le sens du mot « _famille _» que récemment.

Le balafré rencontra le regard terrorisé de sa compagne et son cœur rata un bond. « Tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une jolie fille m'a dit une fois que j'étais un mec courageux. » Dit-il sans décrocher son regard du sien. « Il serait dommage de la décevoir. »

Un beau sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres roses de Mirajane qui s'approcha du jeune homme allongé à côté d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis sûre que tu seras un bon père. » Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. « Parce qu'en plus d'être courageux, t'es un type bien, Laxus Drear. »

Son air arrogant et sûr de lui reprit le dessus et il se contenta de sourire, satisfait. C'était ce genre de paroles qui lui donnait envie d'avancer, de prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était pas comme Ivan ou Makarov ; qu'il avait sa propre voie à suivre. Et avec Mira, il savait où il allait. Elle éclairait les nuits sombres de son passé et adoucissait son humeur taciturne. Elle était devenue indispensable à son univers, comme elle qui ne se voyait pas avancer sans lui. Et même si avoir un enfant semblait effrayant, ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

Mais avant ça, il avait plein d'autres étapes à franchir comme…

« Nee-chan ! » La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, cassant ce qui manifestement servait de serrure et les deux amants eurent dû mal à réagir à temps, se retrouvant simplement debout, droit comme des piquets. Lisanna avait eu beau lui avoir répété de ne pas s'inquiéter, Elfman, nerveux à cause de sa grande sœur, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait outre passé les limites de l'intimité…

Lisanna le suivait de près et fut surprise par l'arrêt total sur image de son grand frère à l'entrée de la chambre de Mira-nee. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle put voir par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme musclé à la crinière blanche ce qui avait bien pu le choquer et découvrit sa sœur en _charmante_ compagnie. Visiblement, il n'y avait ni colère ni pleurs à l'horizon ! Est-ce que Mirajane avait sauté le pas ? L'excitation naquit au creux de ses reins et réussit à pousser le mage pour bondir au milieu de couple. Son regard cyan curieux passa du blond qui la regardait avec son air contrarié d'ordinaire, pourtant trahi par l'embarras perché sur ses joues ; à sa sœur qui, mal à l'aise devant cette soudaine apparition, ne put que bafouiller.

« Alors ? » S'enquit la plus jeune avec un clin d'œil complice.

« C'est arrangé. » Dit finalement l'ainée, gênée mais souriante.

Lisanna sauta partout et attrapa les deux futurs parents pour les serrer dans ses bras, ce qui fit grogner le mage de foudre qui n'aimait vraiment pas les effusions de joie.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Intervint Elfman qui se passait une main sur le front. « Pourquoi Laxus est dans ta chambre, Nee-chan ? »

Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit pour sa petite-amie. Le grand blond dédaigneux se rapprocha du frère indécis et tapota son épaule carrée.

« Il faut être un _homme_ pour comprendre ce que je faisais dans la chambre avec ta sœur. »

« Laxus ! » S'indigna sa petite-amie rouge comme une tomate alors que celui-ci ricanait en disparaissant dans le couloir, ce qui n'aida pas Elfman à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait ici !

Plus loin, dans les rues sombres de Magnolia, un « Nanni ?! » gigantesque résonna, faisant trembler l'air paisible de cette nuit fraiche.

Dans la pénombre, le Dragon Slayer sourit, amusé. Apparemment, Elfman Strauss venait d'apprendre pour sa sœur, le bébé et lui. Avec ce trop-plein d'information d'un seul coup, il ne serait vraiment pas étonnant que le garçon soit dans les vapes à l'heure qu'il était ! Mais une autre chose le mina. Quelle sera la _réaction_ du vieux ? C'était étrange mais quelque chose lui disait que tout irait bien.

* * *

Heureuse, Mirajane Strauss avait repris ses bonnes habitudes, à savoir préparer des cachoteries. Ce qui intrigua les filles de la guilde lorsqu'elles virent ce communiqué étrange affiché partout dans le hall, demandant le rassemblement de tous les mages de Fairy Tail le soir même. Lisanna, elle, ne tenait plus en place ! Sa grande sœur et son beau-frère – qu'elle aimait taquiner en l'appelant ainsi – avait décidé, enfin surtout Mira, de l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps. Même Makarov n'avait pas encore été mis dans la confidence et Laxus craignait vraiment le pire car le vieil homme ne se doutait absolument pas de _ça_.

La guilde était déjà en effervescence. Derrière son comptoir, la détentrice de Satan Soul était, cependant, nerveuse. Elle avait l'habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs mais son petit-ami n'était toujours pas là et se demandait même s'il ne s'était finalement pas échappé. Lisanna vint à son secours et ne manqua pas de lui raconter les dernières bêtises de Natsu pour la détendre. Cela marcha sur le moment mais le stress revint à la charge lorsqu'elle vit le petit maitre et son petit-fils arriver à la guilde, suivis de très près par les Rajin, déclenchant une nouvelle nausée. La barmaid dût se précipiter vers les toilettes sous le regard curieux de certains…

C'était presque l'heure. Mira se rafraichissait le visage et soupira devant le miroir. Ce n'était franchement pas son genre d'avoir autant la frousse ! Le pire était derrière elle, non ? Laxus, sa sœur et son frère l'avaient très bien accepté et Fairy Tail ne la laisserait pas tomber, c'était certain mais… Ce n'était pas encore totalement assimilé de son côté. Être mère ne sera pas une mince à faire et tellement de questions lui parcouraient la tête que cela ne ménageait pas sa grossesse, ni ses émotions.

« Ça va, Mira ? »

La blanche tomba nez à nez avec Bisca qui semblait inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu ressortir des toilettes. La jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts tressés vit son air pâle et posa instinctivement la main sur son front, comme elle l'aurait fait avec sa propre fille. Mira était étonnée et se laissa faire sans réagir.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu as vomi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bisca… » Articula difficilement son amie. « Je… Je vais être maman. »

La femme d'Alzack sourit avec une tendresse infinie et l'attira dans ses bras. Mirajane se plongea dans cette étreinte rassurante et ferma les yeux, appréciant la main de Bisca qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Je m'en doutais un petit peu. » Avoua l'ainée des deux femmes.

« Vraiment ? » Questionna la barmaid, curieuse.

« J'agissais étrangement – moi aussi, lorsque j'étais enceinte d'Asuka. »

Mira grimaça comme si cette grossesse avait été plus claire pour certains que pour elle.

« Tu verras, Mira. C'est effrayant au début mais c'est une expérience merveilleuse à vivre. »

Elles se séparèrent et la future maman souriait, les pommettes rougies par tant de douceur de la part de son amie.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de discuter de ma grossesse avec une autre maman, alors n'hésites pas, d'accord ? »

« Tu es un ange, Bisca. »

« C'est ce qu'Alzack me dit souvent ! » Rigola-t-elle, faisant sourire d'avantage l'ex-Démone de Fairy Tail. « Allez vas-y. Tu verras une fois que tu l'auras dit à tout le monde, tu te sentiras mieux ! »

Mirajane acquiesça vivement. Grâce à Bisca, elle avait à présent les idées claires et se sentait vraiment mieux dans sa peau. Même les nausées avaient disparut – pour l'instant. Après une grande inspiration, elle sortit des toilettes, suivie par la verte qui rejoignit son mari et sa fille ; et Mira se dirigea vers le bar où trainaient sa sœur, son frère et son petit-ami blond, plutôt surpris de la voir arriver aussi brusquement. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina avec lui sur l'estrade de la scène de Fairy Tail, sans que Laxus ne puisse protester.

La belle aux longs cheveux blancs attrapa le petit micro ailé et attira l'attention de tous sur eux, ce qui rendit le mage de foudre nerveux. Mira jeta un dernier regard à Bisca qui leva son pouce pour l'encourager puis à sa petite sœur qui souriait, comblée. Elfman semblait sourire également. Une once de courage traversa alors son corps et elle parla enfin.

« Merci à tous d'être là ce soir… »

Certains sifflèrent et encouragèrent leur égérie, levant leur bière vers le ciel.

« Mais je ne vais pas chanter… »

L'assistance se fit déçue mais Mira souriait toujours.

« Peut-être que Gajeel s'en fera un plaisir lorsque j'aurais terminé. »

Le brun mal peigné aux multiples piercings sur le visage avait déjà enfilé son costume de scène blanc, son chapeau et ses lunettes asymétriques et tenait sa guitare dans une main, bien que tout Fairy Tail n'en fût surement pas ravi. Surtout Natsu qui criait qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre sa _« daube »,_ ce qui titilla le Dragon Slayer d'Acier qui ne peut s'empêcher de se jeter dans la foule pour lui mettre une raclée.

« Hola, Hola… » Fit la barmaid mal assurée, une goutte de sueur le long de sa tempe.

Mais un éclair jaillit de nulle part, désintégrant presque le duo de dragons sur place. Pas sûr que Gajeel remonte sur scène après ça ! La foule en remercia vivement Laxus qui avait perdu patience encore une fois. Ça leur apprendra à gâcher leur moment, tiens ! Mira lui sourit en guise de remerciement et il se contenta de regarder ailleurs avec sa moue arrogante, les mains dans les poches.

« Master ! » Appela la voix ingénue de la jeune femme.

Le petit moustachu – toujours assis sur le comptoir du bar, en tailleur – leva la main, un sourire béat accroché sous sa moustache. Lisanna l'avait rejointe pour une éventuelle assistance qu'en la vérité éclatera et fit un petit signe à sa sœur pour lui affirmer qu'elle se tenait prête à intervenir.

« Comme beaucoup de monde ici, je vous ai toujours considéré comme un père et Fairy Tail est ma famille. En plus de tout le monde, vous avez été très patient quand nous avons perdu Lisanna et vous ne nous avez pas jugé sur ce qu'il s'était passé… » La jolie barmaid aux longs cheveux blancs fit une pause. Même si sa sœur était de retour, ce tragique évènement restait douloureux. « Vous nous avez soutenu et vous avez été formidable. Bref ! Juste pour vous dire, Master, que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important dans nos vies et que… Vous allez être _grand-père_ ! »

Un grand silence s'en suivit. Makarov – qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux devant ce beau discours – assimila très lentement l'information, tandis que les membres de la guilde chuchotaient à voix basse. Bien sûr, il fallut que certains rappellent que « Le vieux était déjà grand-père… » Et pas difficile de savoir _qui_. Il n'y avait que les filles qui comprirent toutes à peu près le message. Même qu'Erza devint rouge comme ses propres cheveux, que Lucy et Levy sautèrent sur Lisanna qui criait elle aussi de joie, que Laki se surprit à en rêver, que Kinana et Bisca souriaient et que Juvia tomba dans les pommes s'imaginant surement des tas de choses avec son Grey-sama.

Mirajane rigola, gênée. « Bon, techniquement, c'est arrière-grand-père mais… »

Là, l'info percuta plus rapidement pour d'autres comme Evergreen qui hurla que _Laxus allait être le père de cet enfant_ _! _Avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras d'Elfman qui comme par hasard se trouvait là. Ce fut alors l'effusion générale au sein de la guilde et Laxus se sentit tout petit, comme étouffé par cette bande de dégénérés joyeusement animés par la nouvelle. Les filles montèrent sur scène pour enlacer une Mirajane épanouie et Cana cria qu'elle ouvrait sa réserve spéciale de tonneaux de saké en l'honneur des futurs parents ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Gildartz qui était arrivé entre temps, voulut prendre sa fille dans ses bras, les yeux larmoyants de fierté mais se fit – bien entendu – rembarré. Pour pas changer !

Makarov, lui aussi, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, telle une fontaine. Lisanna dut lui tapoter le dos, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction-là et le vieux mage lâcha qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de son petit-fils qu'à cet instant ! Celui-ci qui essayait de se frayer un chemin vers lui avait bien sûr entendu et sourit brièvement en pensant que le vieux ne disait jamais ce qu'il pensait à haute voix habituellement. Et encore moins qu'il était fier de lui. C'était si rare que son cœur se remplit de soulagement mais aussi de fierté. C'était la preuve qu'il avait avancé et qu'il était même fier d'être ce qu'il était devenu mais aussi, d'être le petit-fils de Makarov Drear, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre quelques mois - ou années - plutôt.

La fête bâtit à son plein à Fairy Tail durant toute la nuit et surement pour des journées entières à venir.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors des impressions ? :) Je vous attends !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Ps : Qu'on me dise si peut mettre le Label SPPS au moins :p

Lunara :)


End file.
